


Reto

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Finally at magtatagpo na ang landas ng ini-reretong sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Reto

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Alas siyete palang ng umaga subalit kunot na ang noo ng dalagang si Kyungsoo. Maliban sa mainit na ang sikat ng araw at pawisan na ang kili-kili nito, ang reply na pinakahihintay galing sa bestfriend nitong si Sehun ay hindi parin pumapasok sa cellphone niya.

Nasa bus terminal na ang dalaga ngunit wala si Sehun na nangakong susunduin siya. Kung hindi lang miss ni Kyungsoo ang bestfriend ay wala naman itong planong lumuwas ng Maynila.

Limang minuto at wala paring reply kaya naglakad muna si Kyungsoo, sumakay ng grab patungo sa pinakamalapit na Starbucks sa area.

Bakante ang mga upuan, halos walang customers kaya nag banyo muna si Kyungsoo. Pawisan ang noo niya at haggard man, maganda parin ito. Nag hilamos si Kyungsoo, nag suklay at nagretouch bago lumabas upang umorder ng paboritong Iced cappucino.

She was seated sa loob, nakadungaw sa kalsada at pinapanood ang pag-takbo ng mga sasakyan, ang paglalakad ng mga tao at ang pag-usad ng oras.

Ng mabagot, nag scroll na lamang ito sa kanyang facebook account. Walang interesting na ganap pero nakuha naman ang attention ni Kyungsoo ng mag share ang facebook friend niyang si Jongin ng isang meme two hours ago.

Natawa siya, nag like at nag iwan ng comment sa post. Hindi nagtagal ay tumunog ang messenger nito, but it wasn't a message from someone she wishes na mag text sa kanya that very moment ngunit kay Jongin.

Si Jongin, ang katrabaho ni Sehun dati sa Japan na inireto kay Kyungsoo. And he is back home para magbakasyon.

_**Jongin Kim:** makatawa naman sa post ko, wagas ah._  
_**Jongin Kim:** goodmorning._

Nakangiti si Kyungsoo, she admits na cute si Jongin at medyo type niya subalit sa takot na baka chickboy din ito katulad ni Sehun, mas minabuti niyang wag ma-fall sa mabulaklak na dila nito.

So here they are now, mutual friends lamang sa facebook at hindi pa nagme-meet since the reto thingy is a useless one. Besides, Jongin has a girlfriend now ayon sa pagkakaalam ni Kyungsoo. 

Mabilis na nagreply si Kyungsoo bagamat nababagot ito.

_**Kyungsoo Do:** walang good sa morning_

_**Jongin Kim:** awww bakit wala_  
_**Jongin Kim:** /sends a selfie with his puppy/_

_**Kyungsoo Do:** wala naman, si Sehun napakagago, sabi niya susunduin ako sa terminal pero pinagmukha akong tanga. :)_

_**Jongin Kim** : you're here in Manila?_

_**Kyungsoo Do:** yup, kakarating lang_  
_**Kyungsoo Do:** pakitawagan naman si Sehun oh, diba magkapitbahay na kayo ngayon?_

_**Jongin Kim:** okay_

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, relieved at finally makakapagpahinga na ito. She can actually take a grab car, malapit lang naman ang bahay nila Sehun sa terminal subalit ang problema ay, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang bagong address ng bestfriend niya.

She's sipping on her cup while scrolling on her twitter when five minutes later muling nag dm si Jongin.

_**Jongin Kim:** sabi ni tita, tulog pa si Sehun, lasing kasi magdamag silang tumagay kasama ng mga pinsan niya._

Napa facepalm si Kyungsoo at nag-iisip ng sumakay sa bus pauwi sa probinsya. But she's too tired to hop into the bus at nais niyang pektusan si Sehun sa mga sandaling iyon.

Muli, isang mensahe galing kay Jongin ang sumira sa pag-paplano niya for her plan B.

_**Jongin Kim:** I can pick you up tho. Wru?_

Biglang nagliyab ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at kasabay nito ay ang pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib because of one thing: Nahihiya si Kyungsoo na makipag kita kay Jongin.

Sure, she's comfortable sa mga chat at minsang pagsesend ng selfie pero nahihiya parin itong istorbohin ang lalaki. Mamaya malaman pa ng jowa nito at mag-away sila dahil lamang kay Kyungsoo.

Besides, hindi siya ready na makipag kita dito afraid na baka madisappoint si Jongin.

_**Jongin Kim:** Kyungsoo?_

Nagta-type na si Kyungsoo ng pag decline sa nakaka halinang offer pero she yawned sleepily. Inaantok na si Kyungsoo at magdamag siyang gising sa byahe.

_**Kyungsoo Do:** nasa starbucks ako dito moa._

_**Jongin Kim:** alright, omw na. Give me thirty minutes._

_**Kyungsoo Do:** thank you!_  
_**Kyungsoo Do:** ingat sa pagdrive!_

  
Lalong bumilis ang bawat kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo when Jongin sent her a message telling her na maghintay sa labas ng coffee shop sapagkat nandoon na ito, he also gave her his plate number upang mabilis na makita ng dalaga ang kotse.

Isang busina ng kotse ang lalong nagpa init sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Though, she played it cool, kunwari kumportable at hindi nahihiya ng ngumiti ito sa driver ng isang puting 4x4 sa harapan niya.

"Kyungsoo? Hop in!"

Binuksan agad ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan sa front seat at inabot kay Jongin ang hawak nitong Iced Americano.

"Hi!"

"Ay salamat, nag-abala ka pa!"

"Hindi, mas naabala nga kita eh." Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa front seat, iniiwasang makipag eye contact kay Jongin.

"Sus, no worries. Im free naman."

"Eh hindi ba magagalit jowa mo kapag nalaman niya?"

"Hahahaha! Sabi ko naman sayo na nagbreak na kami, ayaw mo namang maniwala."

Nagmaneho na si Jongin pauwi and let's say, nahihiya man si Kyungsoo ngunit ang pag drive pauwi sa bahay nila Sehun ay hindi naging awkward kagaya ng ine-expect ni Kyungsoo.

Jongin is pretty much talkative, besides it, he have a great sense of humor kaya nangalay ang panga at sumakit ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo kakatawa sa bawat salitang kumakawala sa kanyang bunganga. 

He parked sa tapat ng mga Oh less than thirty minutes later. Kyungsoo hops off the car at nag doorbell.

Mrs. Oh greeted Kyungsoo, nag beso ang dalawa before Sehun's mom pulls her inside of their humble abode. Jongin bid his own goodbye both sa tita nito at kay Kyungsoo.

  
Pauwi si Jongin galing sa opisina, nagreport ito dahil tinawagan ng kumpanya the previous day. Palubog na ang araw ng makarating ito sa kanilang bahay.

Subalit, habang nagpapa-parking, he notices Sehun at ang bestfriend nito sa tapat ng kanilang bahay. Sehun's cleaning their family car habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nakikipag habulan sa husky ng kaibigan niya.

He smiled, at heto na naman ang isang tanong sa utak niya. Tanong na hindi mabigyan kasagutan ni Jongin.

Are Sehun and Kyungsoo just truly friends? By the looks of it, by the way na clingy ang dalawa, by the way na na-iinsert ng dalawa ang isa't isa sa bawat coversation nila with him, he thinks na may something special na namamagitan sa dalawa.

Sayang, he kinda likes Kyungsoo. Napaka realtalk at hindi maarteng babae.

Pagkatapos mag park, supposedly papasok na siya ng bahay but instead, lumabas muna si Jongin at lumapit sa magkaibigan.

"...eh, Hun, dali na kasi, maglaro na tayo!"

"Kyungsoo, di na tayo bata."

Narinig ni Jongin ang pagtatalo ng mga ito. Kaya pala nakanguso si Kyungsoo dahil hindi nakukuha ang gusto.

"Pre," Pagpapapansin ni Jongin. Nilingon siya ng dalawa at ng magdikit ang paningin nila ni Kyungsoo ay mabilis na umiwas ang babae at pi-net ang hawak na aso.

"Uy pre," Tumayo si Sehun at nag lean sa kotse. "Shot pala kami mamaya, G ka ba?"

"Naku pre. Nakakahiya naman sa alone time niyo ni Kyungsoo." Sehun snorts habang napakamot sa batok ang lalaki.

"Sawa na nga ako sa itsura niyan eh!" Biro ni Sehun na hindi ikinatuwa ni Kyungsoo, inwardly growling. "De, pupunta naman yung ibang tropa namin pre."

"Sehun sasama ba yung pangit na yun?" Panic bigla si Kyungsoo. 

"Pangit? By the way Kyungsoo, ex mo yung pangit na yun and yes, pupunta siya."

"Bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi ha?" Tumayo bigla si Kyungsoo na labis na ikinagulat ng aso.

Heto na naman ang mga tanong sa utak ni Jongin, he's friendly, may mga barkada siyang babae but ni isa sa kanila ay wala siyang naging ka-close kagaya ng friendship nila Sehun at Kyungsoo. Na OOP na naman ito habang nagbabangayan na parang aso't pusa ang dalawa.

"Pare, mauna na ko." Sabi ni Jongin sabay tapik sa balikat ng kaibigan.

"Mamaya pre ha?" Isang ngiti ang binigay ni Jongin sa kaibigan bago nag salita. 

"Depende."

  
Nais na lamang ni Kyungsoo na magstay sa kwarto ni Sehun at manood sa Netflix or di kaya makipag girl bonding kay Mrs. Oh, ngunit mapilit si Sehun sa dalaga kaya heto ngayon siya, nasa rooftop kasama ang highschool tropa at nakikipag inuman. 

Well, dalawang oras ng nakaupo awkwardly si Kyungsoo at kaagapay ang isang bote ng san mig light habang Alfonso naman ang tinitira ng tropa niya. 

Nasa cellphone si Kyungsoo, inilihis ang attention upang mawala sa ex nitong si Chanyeol ang focus. She doesn't have feelings for him any longer, limang taon na silang hiwalay at masaya na si Kyungsoo sa pagiging single. Si Chanyeol lang itong hindi siya pinapansin. 

She's enjoying her timeline at ng magpost si Jongin ng picture na nag Nenetflix ito sa kanyang instagram story, she immediately commented. 

_'Sana ol'_ she commented. 

_**Jongin Kim:** Hindi ka ba nag eenjoy sa inuman niyo at nagcecellphone ka? Lol_

He quickly responded kaya nakanguso ay nagreply na lamang din si Kyungsoo. 

_**Kyungsoo Do:** Hindi. OP nga ako eh. _

_**Jongin Kim:** hahahhaha_

_**Kyungsoo Do:** hindi ka ba pupunta dito? Diba inaya ka ni Sehun? _

_**Jongin Kim:** hahaha bonding niyo yan, kaya enjoy! _

_**Kyungsoo Do:** Sabing OP nga ako eh, ieenjoyin ko yun?_

_**Jongin Kim:** wait, do you actually want me to come over? Or Sehun wants me there? _

_**Kyungsoo Do:** busy si Sehun, ML topic nila. Samahan mo ko? Maybe?_

Kyungsoo shivered at that. Hoping na hindi obsess or clingy ang labas niya sa paningin ni Jongin.

_**Jongin Kim:** /thumbs up emoji/_

Marahil ayaw ni Jongin na pumunta kaya si Kyungsoo hindi na nagpumilit pa. Instead, he dropped his phone at sinubukang makinig sa topic. Well, as someone na hindi gamer, she can never relate. She turns her head on her left, si Jongdae at si Baekhyun ay nag-uusap, she wanna interact kaya she leaned closer. 

"Ay, yes, mag pills ka. Wag ka muna magpabuntis Baek, 24 palang tayo no.." 

_OKAY_ , that topic is definitely not for her kaya she stood up at nag excuse na mag CR.

She went to the first floor comfort room, mas malayo mas better, it would take much time kaya she chooses the long walk. 

Nag CR si Kyungsoo, nag hilamos and she took her time upang maglinis ng mukha upang matanggal ang konting pagkahilo. 

Fifteen minutes later, lumabas na itong feeling fresh, nagmumog din ng listerine uoang matanggal ang amoy ng alak sa kanya. 

Muling umakyat si Kyungsoo and the first thing that greeted her ng makapasok sa rooftop, is Jongin's broad back. She blinked couple times, not expecting for the man to be really there.

Ipinapakilala ito ni Sehun sa barkada and when Jongin sat sa tabi ni Sehun, doon na pumasok si Kyungsoo, playing it cool. 

"Hoy bruha, tagal mo sa banyo. Sumuka ka na ba?" Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun an eyeroll at napansin niyang nakatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol. 

Muli itong umupo sa kanyang upuan na nasa pagitan nina Yixing at ni Baekhyun. Hinablot ang cellphone at dumekwatro, iniiwasan ang tingin ng lahat. 

"Soo, cute ng friend ni Sehun ah, ask mo nga if single yan." Bulong ni Baekhyun. 

"Gaga, may jowa ka na!" 

"For science naman!" 

Dineadma nalang ni Kyungsoo ang tanong ni Baekhyun at iniba ang topic nila. 

Ilang tao na ang naitumba ng alak pagkatapos ng tatlong oras, si Kyungsoo muling nag excuse at tumatawag daw ang pinsan niyang nasa abroad, she run to the opposite side ng rooftop at sinagot ito.

Mabilis ang naging usapan nila. Pagkatapos ng tawag, Kyungsoo stood there, nagpapahangin habang naka lean sa railings ng rooftop. She's enjoying the coldness of the night when a poke on her side startled her. 

She jumped in shocked at ng marinig na tumawa si Jongin sa tabi nito she throws him a glare.

"Inaya mo ko dito tapos deadma naman pala." He sounded unhappy at naguilty si Kuungsoo. 

"Nahihiya kaya ako sayo. Four years na tayong friends sa fb pero-" 

"Pero first time nating magkita kahapon?" Tumango si Kyungsoo, ibinaling ang mata sa tahimik na village. "Okay then, hi miss, I'm Jongin Kim and you are?" He smiled, reaching a hand para sa dalaga. 

"k-kyungsoo Do." Nagshake hands ang dalawa, and Kyungsoo is thankful na uminom ito ng alak, or else, Jongin would know na siya ang dahilan ng pamumula ng dalaga.

And two minutes later, nasa sariling mundo na ang dalawa, nag-aasaran, nagbibiruan. Subalit not long after, Sehun joined the two upang magtanong kung may gusto ba silang kainin. 

"Aaaah, Chicken nuggets! Yung spicy!" Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo. 

"Soo, gusto nila Jollibee eh, peach mango pie? Macaroni soup?" Ngumuso si Kyungsoo, sawa na sa Jollibee. 

"Pre, ako na ang oorder ng para sa amin ni Soo, dont worry." 

At lumipas ang gabi, hindi na out of place si Kyungsoo at sila ni Jongin ay pabibuhan sa paghahanap ng cutest pictures ng doggos na makikita nila sa internet.

Hawak ang tasa ng kanyang mainit na kape, umakyat pabalik si Jongin sa kwarto nito, sa veranda ng kwarto niya to be precise.

At ang unang bumungad sa kanyang mga mata ay si Kyungsoo, nasa garahe nila Sehun at nakanguso, bidding goodbye sa paalis na lalaki.

He smiled, leaned against the iron railings habang pinagmamasdan ang dalaga. Wearing her pout, he found her cute.

"Hey coffee!" He yells at her ng humarurot na paalis si Sehun.

Kyungsoo easily spotted him. Hawak ang tali ng aso, sumigaw pabalik si Kyungsoo.

"Mag de-date dapat kami ni Sehun eh, pero yung kumpanya niyo tunawag at kinidnap ang kadate ko!"

Jongin chuckled and raises his cup sa hangin, inviting Kyungsoo for a cup of coffee. 

"I'm free. You can date me instead!" He jokes, not really.

Pero lalong humaba ang labi ni Kyungsoo at sumenyas kay Jongin na papasok na ito sa bahay ng mga Oh.

Ipinagpatuloy ni Jongin ang pagkakape kasabay ng pagbabasa niya ng balita sa kanyang ipad. Sa kalagitnaan ng pagbabasa ay nakatanggap ng mensahe si Jongin. Kanya itong hindi pinansin sa pag-iisip na baka sa groupchat lamang ito. Subalit ng sunod sunod ang pagpasok ng mensahe, doon na binuksan ni Jongin ang messenger niya.

Galing kay Kyungsoo.

_**Kyungsoo Do:** bored ako dito_  
_**Kyungsoo Do:** busy ka ba?_  
_**Kyungsoo Do:** Jongin._  
_**Kyungsoo Do:** Jongiiiiiiin_  
_**Kyungsoo Do:** /angry emoji/_

Tumawa si Jongin sa huling mensahe, weird pero he can picture out Kyungsoo with that emoji. Namumula ang pisngi, ang buong mukha, habang umuusok ang tenga. Subalit ganumpaman, he still find her cute.

_Typing....._

Nagta-type si Kyungsoo at pinanood ni Jongin iyon hanggang sa makitang huminto sa pagta-type ng mensahe ang dalaga.

When she stopped, Jongin moves his fingers at nagsulat ng mairereply.

_**Jongin Kim:** ligo ka, pasyal tayo :)_

Nag commute ang dalawa sa halip na dalhin ni Jongin ang kotse. Bukod sa coding ito, bakasyon naman ng mga estudyante kaya maluwag ang daan. Nasa FX ang dalawa, binabaybay ang traffic ng Roxas Boulevard.

"Soo, basahin mo yung reply ng bestfriend mo." Maingat na nag lean si Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Jongin upang basahin ang chat ni Sehun, not minding sa maliit na pagitan sa kanilang mga pisngi. 

_**Sehun Oh:** enjoy sa date gago_

Kyungsoo chuckles, kinuha ang cellphone ni Jongin at tumipa ng kanyang sagot. 

_**Jongin Kim:** Si Jongin na ang bagong bestfriend ko!_

Habang nagpapalitan ng mensahe ang mag bestfriend, unconsciously napatingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Napapa-isip na baka parehas mahal ng dalawa ang isa't isa but this so called friendship hinders them from revealing their true feelings. 

He smiled, somehow he's envious sa bonding ng dalawa.

"Uy Jongin nakikinig ka ba?" 

"Ha? Ano yun?" 

"Sabi ko, kabisado mo ba ang divisoria? Mamaya mawala tayo ha!" 

"aah," napakamot sa batok si Jongin. "may google map naman eh, tsaka Maynila naman to, pwede tayong magtanong." he answered with uncertainty subalit G si Kyungsoo, adventure to, ngumiti siya sa binata at isinaksak ang kabilang earphone niya sa tenga ni Jongin. 

"Ganda ng kanta no? All time Favorite ko to." 

_'Cause I'll be, your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. And I'll be, better when I'm older..'_

"Para kay Sehun? Kanta mo for him?" Kyungsoo gave him a questioning look. 

"Paano napasok si Sehun sa usapang to?" Muli, napakamot si Jongin sa kanyang batok. 

"Wala lang. Tanong lang."

  
Kagaya ng inaasahan, matao ang divisioria pagkatapak ng dalawa doon. Not as crowded kapag palapit na ang pasko subalit crowded enough at may possibility na they'll lost each other sa crowd. 

Si Kyungsoo ang naglalakad sa harapan ni Jongin, siya itong magsha-shopping at ang binata ay tanging bodyguard niya. She leads him from store to store, ginawang shopping assistant at hinihingi ang bawat opinion ni Jongin bago bilhin ang anumang magustuhan. 

"Soo," Didiretso dapat si Kyungsoo ngunit biglang hinila ni Jongin ang pulu-pulsuhan niya. "May nakita ako.." He smirks at hinayaan naman ng dalaga na hilahin ito ng lalaki. 

Mainit ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo ng makarating sila sa shop na nakita ni Jongin. Sa labas pa lamang, ay may mga nakadisplay at nakasabit ng lingeries at sa loob naman ay may mga naka box na sex toys. 

Kyungsoo fans herself, masyadong nagliliyab ang kanyang mga pisngi at magpapalamon na ito sa lupa.

"Hi sir, ano po hanap natin?" 

"Soo," Hawak ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at isang tback sa kabila, malokong ngiti ang itinatapon ni Jongin sa dalaga. "Gus-" 

"WAG WAG WAG! SHUT UP!" Mabilis na pinaliguan ng suntok ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na ngayon ay malakas na tumatawa habang tinatanggap ang mga palo ng dalaga. 

"Gusto mo ba to or-" 

"Shut upppp, Jongin shut up!" 

Mabilis at malakas na hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo, iginapos niya ang pares ng kamay nito gamit ang kamay niyang nakahawak sa pulso ng dalaga. 

A naughty smile flashes on his lips and he leans against her ear. 

"Gusto mo dildo?" Kyungsoo gasped in shock.

"Oh my god! Uuwi na ako!" 

"Sir, bagay po ito sa nobya niyo. Lalo na kapag dark color kasi maputi at makinis naman si maam." Hawak ng salesgirl ang isang pulang sexy lingerie. 

"Hehe, iba kasi yung hinahanap namin miss-" 

"Jongin gago," Nagmistulang lava ang mukha ni Kyungsoo, bukod sa mainit, labis na ang pangangamatis ng kanyang pisngi, abot hanggang leeg nito. "Miss loko-loko tong kasama ko, wag mong pansinin." 

"Sir, may bago din po kaming dildo, nine inches po ito. Para kapag hindi po nasatisfy sa inyo si maam, meron pong alternatibong solusyon." 

This time, bumaliktad ang mundo ng dalawa, lumuwag ang hawak ni Jongin sa mga kamay ni Kyungsoo as he gasped dramatically at handang awayin ang saleslady pero si Kyungsoo and her witchy laugh ay hinila ang kaibigan palayo. 

Malayo na sila ngunit ang kamay ni Jongin ay nanatiling nakahawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo, fingers intertwined. 

He's grumbling, bragging na malaki ang alagang taglay at imposibleng hindi niya masatisfy ang pangangailangan ng kapartner sa kama.

"Laki laki nito eh, baka kapag siya iiyak sa sarap yun." 

"Hahahaha! Butthurt, baka naman kasi maliit talaga." 

"Kyungsoo ganyan ka ba mag thank you sa pagsama ko sayo?" 

Humalakhak si Kyungsoo, feet pauses a bit upang hintayin si Jongin. Mabilis namang ipinalupot ng lalaki ang braso sa leeg ni Kyungsoo ng akbayan niya ito, testing her if she'd push him away or maiilang. But she showed no sign at patuloy na tumatawa. 

"Uy couple shirts!" Ani ni Kyungsoo. 

Mabilis na bumitaw si Jongin at hinayaang pumili si Kyungsoo ng kanyang bibilhin.

Kyungsoo's holding up two white couple shirt na may imprinta ng dalawang pendant na kapag ipinagtabi ang dalawang nakasuot ng shirt ay lalabas ang isang necklace ang imprinta nito. Nakikipag bargain si Kyungsoo, pouting sa tindera upang makakuha ng malaking diskwenta. 

Jongin tried his best upang ilihis ang mga paningin but at the end, he still find himself staring at the beauty which is Kyungsoo Do. 

He'd stare at her eyes, her button nose, her lips and how it turns into a heart whenever she pouts hanggang sa naubos niyang bilangin ang mga nunal sa tenga at sa leeg nito. 

"Yeeeey! Thank you ate!" Malakas na humiyaw si Kyungsoo sa tuwa at doon na bumalik sa animo si Jongin. 

May hawak ng paperbag ang dalaga at nakangiti sa kanya. 

"Yaaaay! May couple shirt na kami ni Sehun, magci-cringe yun pero pambawi na niya sa akin to." 

"Okay. Gutom na ko, ikaw?" Unconscious at tila may sariling buhay ang mga daliri ni Jongin upon finding himself na hinahawi ang buhok ng dalaga mula sa kanyang pawisang mukha. 

"Gutom na din. Tara, libre ko!"

Palubog na ang araw, nasa Rizal Park ang dalawa, nakaupo sa mahabang bench, magkatabi at kumakain ng mainit na taho. Kyungsoo's happy, her feet swaying back and forth.

The two are waiting for Sehun, sasabay daw itong pauwi sa dalawa at silang tatlo ay kakain sa paboritong chinese restaurant ni Sehun sa Roxas Boulevard bago umuwi. 

"Jongin, kelan ka pala babalik ng Japan?" 

"Next week na." Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo, tumingin lamang kay Jongin bago ito ibinalik ang tingin sa kinakaing taho. "Huy, atleast after four years nagkita naman tayo!" Jongin said trying to lift up Kyungsoo's mood ng makitang iniikot ikot nalang ng dalaga ang straw sa kanyang taho. "Sana dati pa no nagmeet na tayo. Ayaw mo kasi akong makita in person eh," Kyungsoo snorts, he remembered that time, she's on her moving on phase kaya inireto ito ni Sehun sa isa sa mga pinagkakatiwalaang kaibigan- which happened to be Jongin.

"Hindi sa ayaw. Wala lang akong confidence. Hindi kasi ako kasing ganda ng mga Manila girls.." 

"Huy ganda ka kaya.." Muling nangamatis ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Nakayuko, itinatago ang epekto ni Jongin sa kanyang pagkatao. "Kung pwede nga lang na-" 

"Hala ang kyut ng puppy Jongin!" Naputol ang kung ano mang sasabihin ng binata when out of the sudden, Kyungsoo jolts up from her seat at mabilis na tumakbo sa dalawang naglalakihang siberian husky. 

She squats down and petted their fur and Jongin took advantage of it at pa sikretong piniktyuran ang kasama. After stealing shots, he joined her. 

Masayang ngiti ang pinagsaluhan ng dalawa, Jongin giggling while Kyungsoo pretended to bark like the four legged cuties.

Crazy, and Jongin loves this kind of crazy. 

When its time for the dogs to leave, nalungkot si Kyungsoo at siya ay hinila ni Jongin pabalik sa kanilang bench. Kanilang Bench, Jongin would like to call it. 

Nagrereklamo si Kyungsoo sapagkat ang tagal dumating ng kaibigan, and Jongin, he would listen to her at ginagatungan ang dalaga. 

Muling naputol ang biruan ng dalawa when a streetchild disturbed their bubble.

"Kuya bilhan niyo po si ate ng bulaklak." A kid happily offered and Jongin bought a dozen kahit umiyak ang wallet niya ng maubusan ng cash. He thanked the kid na masayang tumakbo paalis.

"Wow, para sa mama mo?" Jongin laughed and shakes his head.

"Para sayo.." His words made Kyungsoo jaw drop. Literally. But after minutes, she noticed that Jongin started cutting the stem into short length and taking out the prickly thorns. Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood ito. "A bouquet is overrated, flowers suits you perfectly but well," Ng matapos ang ginagawa ay inilagay ni Jongin ang masterpiece sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. A flower crown that makes her look majestic. "You're the queen flower." Kyungsoo snorts but nag pose pa. 

"Ayan, picturan mo na. Ganda ko diba?" Walang hiya, nagpose si gaga at si Jongin ay number one fan at pinicturan ang dalaga.

Madaming pose ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo, madaming shot ang kinuha ni Jongin. Ang dalawa ay nagsasaya sa mga oras na iyon, until- hanggang sa nasira ang moment ng dalawa ng tumawag si Sehun kay Jongin.

  
Nakahiga sa kama ang magbestfriend, Alice in Borderland is streaming sa smart tv ni Sehun pero ang attention ng dalawa ay nasa magkaibang bagay. 

_**Jongin Kim:** Soo, pwede ko bang ipost yung pix from kanina? _

_**Kyungsoo Do:** alin doon? _

_**Jongin Kim:** /kyungsoopettingahusky.img/_  
_**Jongin Kim:** /kyungsoowithflowercrown.img/_

_**Kyungsoo Do:** lol_  
_**Kyungsoo Do:** kahit alin diyan kasi i look cute in both. Approved! _

_**Jongin Kim:** you're pretty. _

Napakagat sa labi si Kyungsoo, nakangiti na parang teenager at rumolyo sa tagiliran niya upang itago kay Sehun ang kanyang kinikilig na ngiti. 

But still, Sehun had noticed that Kyungsoo's attention is long gone. Hindi bulag si Sehun at he's a hundred percent certain kung sino ang dahilan nito. 

"Pakisabi kay Jongin na akin ka muna oh. Bakit siya ba bestfriend mo?" 

Ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at umupo, hinarap si Sehun at ngumuso sa bestfriend.

"Eh pano! Lagi kang busy, pabalik balik ng opisina eh two weeks nga lang bakasyon ko dito. Tapos si Jongin lang tong free para igala ako." 

"Nandito naman na ako ngayon. Pero okay lang yan, five years ka ng tigang. Lumandi ka na. Kahit magpabuntis ka diyan okay lang, matanda ka na." 

"Oh my god! Kung ano ano yang pinagsasabi mo, friends lang kami nun, tsaka may jowa yun diba? Ganda nga ni girl, ano laban ko doon?"

Umiling si Sehun, he scoffs at her. 

"Pero boto ako kay Jongin, botong boto. Mabait yun, tsaka loyal sa syota." 

"Loyal pero may kadate na iba?" 

"Wait kyungsoo-" Tumawa si Sehun ng malakas habang pumapalakpak. Kyungsoo stares at him, unamused. "You called that gala sa divisoria a date? Inaamin mo na?" 

Nilobo ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi, crosses her arms sa dibdib at tumayo sa sahig facing Sehun. 

"Friendly date!" Pasuplada niyang sinabi bago nagmarcha patungo sa veranda ni Sehun at nahiga aa recliner na naroroon. 

She brought her phone sa harapan niya at binasa ang nasa screen, may mga mensahe galing kay Jongin. 

Jongin is 98% jowable sa chat palang. At ayaw niyang mahulog, lalo na at ngayon ay nagkakasama na sila.

Tatlong araw ng hindi nakikita ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, hindi naman sa iniiwasan nito ang binata subalit bumawi ng bongga si Sehun at ipinasyal si Kyungsoo sa mga lugar na hindi pa nila napapasyalan at bukod doon, may dinaluhang binyag ang mag bestfriend.

Dalawang araw nalang at uuwi na si Kyungsoo ng probinsya.

Hindi pa man sumisikat ang haring araw, nagising na si Kyungsoo kaya agad siyang bumangon. She cooked breakfast para sa lahat at pagkatapos ay dinala ang aso ni Sehun sa labas upang maglakad, to get the healthy sunshine.

Umiihi sa gilid ng kalsada ang aso ng bumukas ang gate ng bahay nila Jongin. Automatic naman na doon dumako ang mata ni Kyungsoo pero mabilis siyang nagsisi ng makita si Jongin palabas ng kanilang bakod na may kasamang babae.

Mahaba ang itim na buhok habang suot ang hoodie ni Jongin. Nanlumo si Kyungsoo, ang dibdib sumikip kaya inalis nalang nito ang mata mula sa lalaki.

Pero it's too late at nakita siya ni Jongin.

Kyungsoo kept her sight away from there, sinubukan din nitong hilahin pabalik ng bahay ang aso pero Jongin is quick at ilang saglit pa ay nasa likuran na ito ni Kyungsoo.

"Goodmorning. Aga nating nagising ah?" He asked with his bedroom voice, halatang kakagising lang and Kyungsoo wishes to unsee Jongin walking out a woman. Ayaw niyang mag-isip kung ano ang nangyari sa pagitan ng dalawa.

"Yeah. Morning.. Sige Jongin, magluluto muna ako ng breakfast para sa lahat." She said awkwardly bago dali-daling pumasok sa gate ng mga Oh, Jongin watching her walk away, confused sa cold shoulder Kyungsoo is giving him.

Nakahiga si Jongin sa kama nito, mag-isa sa bahay, hindi sumama sa mga kapatid papunta sa bahay ng pinsan nila kung saan may handaan.

Nakatingin ito sa cellphone niya, sa chatbox nila ni Kyungsoo na dating masaya na ngayon ay naging dry at boring.

Nakikita naman ni Jongin that Kyungsoo's making most of her time with her friends, kay Sehun, pero his selfish side is longing for her, nais niyang makasama muli ang dalaga, namimiss niya needless to say.

He growls, typing and deleting it agad without bothering to send it. Natatakot na baka mamaya ay hindi siya replyan. Which is happening for the past days, laging seenzoned si Jongin.

Sa halip, he closed his messenger at bumalik sa facebook at ang post ni Kyungsoo for her cravings sa sopas ang kanyang nakita.

He remembered, nagluto ang mama niya kanina bago ito umalis. Mabilis na bumaba sa kusina si Jongin, checked their kitchen at marami pang leftover kaya agad niya itong pinicturan at sinend kay Kyungsoo.

It's now or never.

Nasa salas si Jongin, dinadasalan ang cellphone na sana ay magreply si Kyungsoo, na sana umepekto ang diskarte nito. He's praying eagerly ng nilapitan ito ng poodle niyang si Jjanggah. He smiled at her before giving her kisses sa mukha.

Muntikan pang mabitawan ni Jongin ang cellphone ng mag vibrate ito, pahiwatig ng isang mensahe na natanggap.

He peeks on it at mabilis na binuksan ng makita ang nickname ni Kyungsoo sa screen.

_**Queen Flower: :** (_  
_**Queen Flower:** want_

Jongin said amen, nagpasalamat sa lahat ng santo at binigyan din siya ng hinihinging attention. Napakiss pa ito kay Jjanggah bago siya magreply sa dalaga.

_**Jongin Kim:** Come here, iinitin ko for you._  
_**Jongin Kim:** :)_

_**Queen Flower:** Two minutes!_  
_**Queen Flower:** Pasundo sa labas :(_

Limang minuto, pagkatapos isalang ni Jongin sa microwave ang sopas, saktong kumatok si Kyungsoo. He jogs to open the door for her at tila langit ang bumukas when his breathe hitches at the sight of her.

Naka puting off shoulder na dress si Kyungsoo at nakalugay ang laging naka pony tail na buhok. She's shyly smiling and Jongin's heart skipped a beat.

"Kyungsoo, tara.."

Pagkapasok ni Kyungsoo sa bahay ng mga Kim, sinalubong ito ng mga poodles ni Jongin, tatlong makukulit na aso ang tumakbo patungo sa babae at dahil sa gulat ay napahawak ito sa braso ni Jongin.

He laughed at her cute behavior but reassures her na kinikilala lang ito ng mga alaga niya.

"They dont bite. But I do." He joked kaya napalo ni Kyungsoo.

Masayang pinagsasaluhan ng dalawa ang isang bowl ng sopas at french toast, satisfied ang tummy ni Kyungsoo habang kumakain ng hinahanap hanap.

They ate in silence at since first time makapasok ni Kyungsoo sa bahay ni Jongin, inikot niya ang mata sa loob ng bahay. Malaki and maraming picture frame na nagkalat.

"Mas maganda ka kapag nakalugay ang buhok." Jongin said out of nowhere.

"B-bolero." She cant help herself from stuttering, fluttered sa mga salita ni Jongin.

"Wala lang, namiss kitang asarin. Busy ka lately eh, hindi mo kayang magreply sakin.." Jongin said in an upset voice, hinting na may pagtatampo sa kanyang side.

"Ikaw din yata. Busy, kaya hindi na ako nagreply."

"Ako? Bahay nga lang ako lagi eh!"

"Bahay nga, kasama naman jowa."

"Anong jowa? Sabing walang-" Ng umiwas si Kyungsoo ng tingin, mabilis na naalala ni Jongin ang umaga na nakita siya ni Kyungsoo na may kasamang babae. Agad niyang napagtanto ang puno ng misunderstanding. He chuckles at si Kyungsoo ay tinapunan siya ng masamang tingin. "Wait, just to make it clear. Yung babaeng kasama ko noong nakaraang araw is just my cousin. Nakitulog siya dito kasi ako yung ginawa niyang alibi sa parents niya. Pumunta kasi sa debut, may walwalan kaya siya ay nalasing."

Kyungsoo raises a brow at nakikita ni Jongin that he's starting to convince her for his innocence.

"I swear!" Nagtaas ng kanang kamay si Jongin. "pinsan ko lang talaga yun! At tsaka break na kami nung sinasabi mong syota ko, mga anim na buwan na. We just didnt worked out. Hiniwalayan ko kasi may iba din pala siyang nobyo." Kyungsoo gasped at automatically napahawak sa kamay ni Jongin.

"Sorry sorry to hear that.."

"It's okay. Matagal na akong nakapag move on kaya I'm all good."

Doon nagtapos ang cold war between sa dalawang puso. Nagpatuloy sila sa pagkain hanggang nasimot nila ang sopas.

When they're done, umakyat si Jongin sa kwarto, leading Kyungsoo up upang ipakita ang kanyang leggo collection.

She's in awe, hindi dahil sa maraming leggo na nagkalat sa buong kwarto, what amazes her is the view ng room ni Jongin. Ang veranda nakaharap sa bahay nila Sehun. Pero the view from the window sa gilid is breathtaking.

Lalo na at in full bloom ang mga sunflowers at ibat iba pang uri ng bulaklak sa isang malawak na garden ng kapitbahay.

"Ang ganda!" Tumayo si Jongin next to Kyungsoo.

"Maganda talaga." He smiled and maybe she'll never knew that Jongin's talking about her.

"Oh my god, sheeet, Jongin!" Nagpicture si Kyungsoo, sinubukang kunan ng litrato ang makulay na hardin.

"Ganda nga eh, kaya nahuhulog ako." He answers at wala paring idea si Kyungsoo.

Mga mata ni Jongin, nasa kay Kyungsoo lamang, ang reyna ng mga bulaklak sa kanyang paningin.

"Pwede kaya pumunta doon? Pwede kayang makadalaw? Nakapunta ka na ba-" At ng lumingon si Kyungsoo sa lalaki at nagtagpo ang kanilang mga paningin, she saw her reflection sa nagniningning na mata ni Jongin, she's the most beautiful.

"Kyungsoo, alam ko it's crazy pero, pwede ba akong manligaw sayo?"

Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo, nahihirapan siyang marinig ang bawat salitang kumakawala sa dila ni Jongin dahilan ay ang malakas na pagkarera ng kanyang puso. Palakas ng palakas. It's unexpected pero Kyungsoo's overwhelmed.

Unconsciously, napa-atras si Kyungsoo. Not meaning to step back pero nais niya lang igalaw ang katawan to prove that she's not dreaming.

"Alam ko na im moving too fast, alam kong kakameet palang natin pero can't I fall that fast? I'm sincere Kyungsoo," But Jongin touched her face, his skin adding fuel sa nagliliyab na pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Can I court you?"

"P-pero uuwi na ako sa makalawa, aalis ka din diba?"

"Yeah. And so what? We'll make it work out!" Jongin stepped forward, now cupping Kyungsoo's face, making her look at him. "I'll be loyal to you, I'll prove it to you Kyungsoo! Just, just give me a chance please?" He pouted kaya si Kyungsoo napapikit at tumango.

"O-okay!"

"Fuck! Tangina! Yes!" Hindi napigil ni Jongin ang sariling katawan, ang emosyon kaya si Kyungsoo ay kanyang mahigpit na niyakap.

And Kyungsoo smiled. Her heart felt lighter kahit malakas ang crush nito kay Jongin.

  
Jongin wanted to bring Kyungsoo sa Dessert Museum for her last day pero may plano na ang dalaga kasama ang kanilang barkada. He sulked so Kyungsoo invited him to join them. Jongin declined and told Kyungsoo to enjoy her day.

Masaya ang naging last day ni Kyungsoo, she and her friends ate sa dampa at namasyal sa Ocean Park pagkatapos. At ng sumapit ang alas kwatro, naghiwalay na ang barkada, except kay Chanyeol at Junmyeon na sumama kela Sehun para tumagay.

Gabi na ng makauwi ang apat, si Kyungsoo nag charge ng cellphone at humilata sa kama. Sa labis na pagod, hindi nagtagal ay natalo ng antok si Kyungsoo.

Maingay ang mga kaibigan sa veranda ni Sehun ng magising si Kyungsoo. She looks on the side table at nakitang ala una na ng umaga. Bumangon ito, walked to the veranda kung saan nag-iinuman ang mga kaibigan. Malamig, at ang ihip ng hangin ay muli siyang idinuduyan. 

Laking gulat ni Kyungsoo ng makita si Jongin though, nakaupo at halatang may amats na. Doon, nawala ang antok sa kanyang pagkatao.

She's happy kasi makikita pa pala niya si Jongin bago umuwi ng probinsya.

"Hey!" Jongin giggled ng makita si Kyungsoo. Ang dalaga ay naupo sa tabi ng manliligaw and smiled at the group. Tinagayan siya ni Sehun at kanya itong ininom, not minding the bitterness ng alcohol. "Hey Kyungsoo.."

"Lasing na," Pahiwatig ni Sehun sa kanya.

"Oo nga eh, kumain ba kayo?" Usisa ni Kyungsoo at pinigilan ang ngiting nais kumawala sa kanyang mga labi when Jongin intertwines their finger underneath the table.

"Kanina pa, kakain ka ba? May lechon naman doon. Hindi na kita ginising kasi mukhang pagod ka."

"Huwag na, mag-iimpake na lamang ako ng bag. Saglit lang ha, maiwan ko muna kayo." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan, nakipagpalitan pa ito ng tipid na ngiti sa ex boyfriend na si Chanyeol.

Umalis si Kyungsoo, dumiretso sa walk-in closet kung saan naroroon ang bag at mga gamit niya, naupo ito sa lapag at maya maya pa ay may mga brasong pumulupot sa kanyang katawan.

"Soo.. Seryoso ako sayo, gusto kitang ligawan kasi nais kitang maging jowa." Si Jongin, malambing ang boses sapagkat lasing na.

Nagulat man sa skin contact si Kyungsoo but not long after, she leaned against his touch at inenjoy ang init ng katawan ni Jongin.

"Please, liligawan kita ha? Papatunayan ko ang sarili ko at hindi kita bibiguin, hindi kita paiiyakin kagaya ng ginawa ng Chanyeol na yun.." Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo sapagkat sigurado siyang wala itong nakukwento tungkol sa dating nobyo.

"Chismoso ka ah," Biro ni Kyungsoo.

"Napag-usapan ka lang namin kanina, nagpaalam ako kay Sehun eh, tapos di ko alam required din palang magpaalam sa ex boyfriend?" At lalong nagulat si Kyungsoo sa pahayag ni Jongin. "Umoo siya, basta di kita sasaktan." His embrace tightening, like he's protecting Kyungsoo sa kung ano man, pahiwatig na he'll stay true to his words.

At nanlambot ang puso ni Kyungsoo, it's been years since naramdaman niyang mahaling higit pa sa kaibigan, at ngayon handa na siyang sumugal muli, handa ng isugal ang pusong kaytagal humilom, matagal bago nabuong muli.

She's ready to give it kay Jongin, pero syempre, pabebe muna, papakipot ng kaunti para maenjoy ang pakiramdam na sinusuyo.

Isang ngiti ang sumilay sa kanyang labi at hinayaan si Jongin na yakapin siya hanggang sa matapos siya sa pag-iimpake.

  
Magkahawak ang kamay nina Kyungsoo at Jongin habang nagmamaneho ang lalaki patungo sa terminal. Masyadong lasing si Sehun upang ihatid si Kyungsoo kaya si Jongin na walang hangover ang naghatid dito.

Nakapila na si Kyungsoo upang bumili ng bus ticket habang nasa labas si Jongin, nakaupo at binabantayan ang bagahe ng dalaga. He's praying na sana bumagal ang takbo ng oras, regretting at hindi siya nagkalakas ng loob four years ago na kilalanin si Kyungsoo.

Nalulungkot si Jongin, binabaha ng sariling kalungkutan kaya hindi napansin na katabi na nito si Kyungsoo hanggang sa pinitik ng dalaga ang ilong nito.

"Hindi ka ba pwede mag extend?"

"Tapos na ang vacation leave ko, sorry."

Dumoble ang lungkot sa puso ni Jongin kaya kanyang niyakap si Kyungsoo. Walang nagsalita, hinayaan ang katahimikan habang parehong nagpapakalunod sa lungkot.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Hmmm?"

"Lasing man ako kanina pero lahat ng sinabi ko seryoso iyon."

"Alam ko, nararamdaman ko naman eh."

"Nakakainis, bakit ang drama ko?"

"Oo nga, hindi naman tayo maghihiwalay Jongin." Kyungsoo chuckled.

Hindi naman iyon ang katapusan ng kung ano ang meron sila, sa halip, simula pa lamang. Nagsisimula pa lamang umusbong ang mga damdamin.

"Ingat ka ha? Wag kang matutulog sa byahe. itetext kita or ivivideocall. May powerbank ka naman."

"Okay, thank you Jongin."

Sadly, mabilis na lumipas ang oras at nakapila na si Kyungsoo upang umakyat sa bus, si Jongin, mula sa di kalayuan ay nakangiti sa kanya.

Hindi ito ang katapusan.

_**One year later.** _

_**Queen Flower:** Migration na._

_**Jongin Kim:** Hurry up!_

_**Queen Flower:** :(_

_**Jongin Kim:** i love you baby_  
_**Jongin Kim:** :* xxxxxxxx_

_**Queen Flower:** :)_

Pagkalabas ni Kyungsoo sa arrivals, ng makita nito si Jongin, mabilis na tumakbo ang dalaga at siya ay sinalubong ng manliligaw with arms open wide. He engulfed her into a warm embrace.

Isang taong magkalayo, isang taon na may halos dalawang libong milya ang pinaghihiwalay sila, at ngayon, magkasama, magkayakap, natunaw ang pangulila.

"I missed you." Jongin said at hinalikan sa noo si Kyungsoo, ang kanilang mga katawan ay magkadikit parin, nasa leeg ni Jongin ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo, nakapalupot. "I missed you so much!" At muling hinalikan ni Jongin ang mahal sa noo.

Finally muli silang nagkita. Kyungsoo is on vacation leave kaya nagplanong dalawin si Jongin sa Japan.

Besides, season ng Cherry Blossoms at pangarap niyang makita ang mga ito.

"Tired ka na babe? Hotel muna tayo ng makapag pahinga ka."

Madami mang nais ikwento, madami man ang mga tanong na nais itanong ngunit mas pinili ng dalawa na mahiga sa kama ng magkayakap habang hawak ang isa't isa.

Mainit ang mga yakap, mainit na mga nakaw na halik ang kanilang pinagsaluhan hanggang sa tuluyang makatulog ang dalawa.

When the night came, lumabas na sila Jongin at Kyungsoo upang maghapunan. Underneath a hundred cherry blossom trees, ay masasarap na pagkain at kwentuhan ang kanilang pinagsaluhan. They talked, ate, snap photos habang umuulan ng cherry blossoms. And when the feelings are too much for Kyungsoo to handle, she leaned forward at hinalikan sa labi si Jongin. 

"Jongin?" 

"Kyungsoo?" 

"Sinasagot na kita. Mahal din kita Jongin." Showing how happy he was, Jongin stood up and yelled to everyone na sinagot na ito ng babaeng pinakamamahal, that finally, kanya na ang babaeng hindi hiniling subalit kusang dumating sa buhay niya. 

Everyone clapped their hands at lumuhod si Jongin, lumuluha ang mata at kanyang niyakap si Kyungsoo.

"I love you I love you. I love you." Paulit-ulit ni Jongin habang patuloy niyang hinahalikan ang labi na kay tagal niyang inasam. 


End file.
